politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
CCCK
The Constitutional Confederate Commonwealth of Krasnoff (CCCK), also known as the Krasnovites, is a libertarian-socialist faction dedicated to the advancement of political relevance on /pol/ servers. The CCCK's ruling body is a Congress, of which every Krasnovite is an equal member, that is regulated by a constitution. The CCCK allows private ownership of property and operates a voluntary collective. In adherence with socialist principle, the CCCK bans inter-faction trade, with the exception of wartime lend-lease. The Constitution of the CCCK has been simplified into the Seven Commandments of Krasnoffism: No Krasnovite may engage in trade. No Krasnovite may start a needless war. No Krasnovite may circumvent the Congress. No Krasnovite may exploit another’s labor. No Krasnovite may solicit admin intervention. No Krasnovite may use fiat currency. All Krasnovites are equal. Structure The CCCK is ruled by the Krasnovite Congress, wherein laws are passed democratically. Every member of the CCCK is permitted a single vote, except in cases of judicial action resulting in removal of voting privilege. The Congress may pass bills and, in certain cases, amend the constitution. The Congress is also the only power that may declare war or form alliances. Each Krasnovite holds a seperate office, independent of the others. The offices, each created by the person holding it, acts in a general advisory role in daily faction activity. The offices are: *''Ministry of Ideology'': Held by VladamirLenin, the MoI is dedicated to ensuring political relevance and adherence to the constitution. The MoI is also to advise on the political implications of foreign affairs. *''National Krasnovite Vigilance Department (NKVD): Held by Lemons, the NKVD acts as the intelligence agency of the Krasnovites. The NKVD is also to collect evidence for judicial actions in the event of a legal violation. *Department of War: Vacant, the DoW is the primary advisor on military operations during times of war. *''Department of Defense: Held by LtColButler, the DoD is the primary advisor on base design regarding defense. *Department of Foreign Affairs: Vacant, the DFA role is to advise the Congress on inter-faction relations. *Research Directorate: Vacant Immigration Policy As per Article 5 of the CCCK Constitution, immigration into the faction is a lengthy process, so as to prevent infiltration by agents of foreign interests. Article 5 reads: "A Krasnovite is to act as a sponsor to induct a new member and put forth a bill requiring 2/3rds vote to initiate. The NKVD Commissar will then schedule a background check meeting with the prospective Krasnovite along with their sponsor, who will act as their character witness. The NKVD Commissar will then bring their brief before the congress, which can approve the new member with an 80% vote. The new Krasnovite will be naturalized after two weeks of disenfranchised membership and as a non-voting member at congress." As per custom, new members are preferably friends or acquatinces of current members, known outside of /pol/andcraft and generally met in person. As such, the CCCK does not actively recruit from the /pol/craft servers. History The Banderists, after many grueling wars with the WBC faction, had separated, with Warsie and Maciek forming the Jedi/Rebel Alliance (occasionally known as the Peace Corps), Fervidly forming Australia, LtColButler and Lemons creating THE Commonwealth of Virginia, and VladamirLenin remaining inactive in the Banderist faction. After much coaxing, Fervidly convinced Warsie, Butler, and Lemons to join Australia under the pretence of reforming the Banderists at a later date. Fervidly, however, began to rule over the Australians without their consent, forming/breaking alliances, levying taxes, and generally disregarding the Banderist Constitution completely. On April 24th, 2013, Butler and Lemons called forth Lenin, who built a door inside the Australia base and placed his theses on it. It read: “TO LORD MOODY, SELF PROCLAIMED GOD KING OF OUR BROTHERHOOD! You have usurped the revolution, you have Stalined where no stalin has ever stalined before! You have established yourself as sole executive power where there was a direct democracy, you have allied the very foes who laid our democracy asunder, you have instituted punitive tax rates, and you have foregone the highest law of our people, the constitution. Your abuses against the ideals of the Banderists are unconscionable! You have destroyed socialism with forced labor and private allocation of goods, liberty with your napoleon-esque seizing of state power, and sovereignty by becoming a puppet under the thumb of the Warmongering Bastard Cossacks! We thus dissolve ourselves of this oh-so-newly-created state to form a commonwealth of Krasnovites. Consider this the return of Lenin in his sealed car from Germany. This revolution shall begin again, with or without your approval. Our lives for Krasnoff!” The newly formed Krasnovites thus seceded and pillaged the Australian land, killing Fervidly’s collection of dogs (“dingos”). After the revolution, the Krasnovites established a home in a desert pyramid. Later the same night, Fervidly found the Krasnovite base, sending its location to WBC and Poland. Fervidly attacked first, but was fatally shot by Lemons outside the pyramid. Kenneyth then attacked, but was stabbed repeatedly in the adjacent river. However, Rommel, Kenney, and Fervidly then attacked at once and blew a hole into the pyramid’s side, but took no valuables from the base. They soon afterwards left, with Fervidly later joining the WBC. About a month later, the server shut down, forcing the Krasnovites to migrate to a new /pol/ server and start anew. Cultural Claims The CCCK, in response to the current world map, has declared the following areas as rightful lands of settlement. These claims are made based on connection to the history and culture of the Krasnovites. These lands are: *Virginia, United States - Based on the historic substate of the Commonwealth and the current provisional government. *North Carolina, United States - Based on Krasnovite affection for the fishing and crabbing in "Crabistan," the coastline of North Carolina. *Southeast Ukraine - Based on the original Banderist government, named for Stepan Bandera, Ukrainian nationalist. *Catalonia and Eastern Spain - Based on the oldest iteration of the CCCK, the LibLeft of the first /pol/craft server. Settlement of these areas by other factions shall be considered as a potential casus belli that may pressed in war. If the CCCK can find peaceful coexistence with these factions settling on their claims, such war can be avoided. The following claims are less likely to be pressed through warfare: *St. Petersburg - Major city of the Russian Revolution, which holds great significance in Krasnovite culture. Also known as Leningrad, the city of Krasnovite constitutionalist and Minister of Ideology, VladamirLenin. *Florida, United States - Homeland of LtColbutler Anthem Written and often performed by VladamirLenin, the National Anthem of the CCCK is played to tune of the Virginian State Anthem, "Carry Me Back to Old Virginny" and is played at the start of every Congress. Way to have pride in the commonwealth we live in Way to have pride in our mayor, Krasnoff Stand strong and firm, our confederacy has risen Shame to the negroes at whom we shall scoff Labor, we do, in the mob and xp grinders Labor, we do, in the mines and the fields Let it be our troubles stay well far behind us Democracy be the power we wield (Chorus): Carry on strong, you Banderists in guncarts! Hold up the banner, oh gallant Jedi! Out to Virginians go our trembuhling young hearts Do proud the title of us Krasnovites! Let bleed the bankers, who'd see our value squandered Let die warmongers, who'll fall on their own swords Oppression and theft you may to live lives under But our free collective shall be our reward! So you be aware, you devilish price fixers Lock your doors tight with your soft, uncallused hands! We'll strike you down and down the fine elixir Of socialist labor which makes man a man. Vladsie Doctrine The Vladsie Doctrine, established February 8th, 2014, is an opportunity for any socialist or democratic factions to foster a friendship and potential alliance with the CCCK. Included in the Vladsie Doctrine is the Vladsie Plan, which is open to anyone wishing to pen their own constitution with the assistance of VladamirLenin, author of the first ever implemented constitution of /pol/andcraft. Visit the Vladsie Doctrine page for more information.